


Дорогой, я уменьшил Винчестеров!

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, bunker!fic, case!fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: История, в которой Сэм и Дин следуют за белым кроликом и выясняют, насколько глубока кроличья нора.По мотивам серии Slumber Party, s09e04Кроссовер с произведениями «Волшебник из страны Оз» и «Алиса в стране чудес»
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Внеконкурс [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193642
Kudos: 3





	Дорогой, я уменьшил Винчестеров!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honey, I shrunk the Winchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138381) by [Zara_Zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zee/pseuds/Zara_Zee). 



— Ох, черт!

Дин встряхнул рукой и уставился на тонкий слой вязкой зеленой жижи, которая просочилась из шкафа со сковородками и ударила его по пальцам электрическим зарядом. Эта злая сука, ведьма с Запада, действительно сделала закладку у него на кухне. Он уже неделю находил следы остаточной магии, и эта штука оказалась последней каплей.

— Ты в порядке, Дин?

Дин подпрыгнул и стукнулся головой о край кухонной столешницы.

— Ой! Черт возьми, Сэм!

Сэм стоял в дверном проеме, скрестив руки на груди. Он ухмыльнулся, когда Дин почесал себя за ухом, и пристально посмотрел на брата.

— Я думал, ты по горло погрузился в историю страны Оз.

Сэм поморщился.

— Ну да, так и есть. Только что наткнулся на малоизвестный отрывок о репродуктивных наклонностях обезьян-ревунов; решил, что пришло время для перерыва.

Дин поднял бровь.

— Похоже, они убрали все хорошее из опубликованных историй. — Он сполоснул руку под краном, игнорируя недовольное бормотание Сэма о реальности и порнографии. — Я как раз собирался делать чизбургеры с беконом. Будешь? Или… — Дин подошел к их старому холодильнику и распахнул дверь, — у нас есть яйца и помидоры. Я могу приготовить тебе омлет с беконом, если хочешь.

Когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма, на лице брата было написано нежное выражение, которое Дину совсем не понравилось.

— Что? — прорычал он.

На щеках Сэма появились ямочки.

— Посмотри на себя, вылитая домохозяйка из пятидесятых. Восхитительно!

— У меня деревянный черпак, между прочим, — спокойно сказал Дин, доставая откуда-то из-за спины кухонную утварь. — И я не побоюсь им воспользоваться.

Сэм выставил руки ладонями вперед в знак покорности.

— Омлет — это здорово. Помочь?

Дин некоторое время смотрел на брата, оценивая серьезность его слов, а затем кивнул.

— Конечно. Можешь взбить яйца.

Отвернувшись от Сэма, он открыл шкафчик, чтобы взять нужную миску, оттуда хлынул поток зеленой жижи, окатив Дина с головы до ног.

— Ах ты ж твою мать! Ненавижу ведьм!

Дин вытер слизь с глаз и сплюнул.

— Э-э, Дин?

— Что? — Дин сердито посмотрел на Сэма. Вверх. И еще выше.

И… какого черта?!

— Чувак! — В голосе Сэма послышались истерические нотки. — Ты съеживаешься!

***

Дин мерил шагами деревянную столешницу, с нескрываемым раздражением наблюдая, как Сэм корпит над увесистым, в кожаном переплете фолиантом про страну Оз.

— Хоть что-нибудь? — нетерпеливо спросил Дин.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Нет, Дин, за те две с половиной минуты, что прошли с тех пор, как ты спрашивал в последний раз, я не нашел ничего, что могло бы помочь нам обратить вспять процесс уменьшения.

— Черт возьми, Сэм! Ты должен читать быстрее!

Дин пнул ногой основание настольной лампы и отскочил, потирая босые пальцы ног. Почему он не мог уменьшиться в своих ботинках?

Во взгляде Сэма смешались жалость и веселье.

— Могло быть и хуже, Дин. Ты мог бы съежиться до микроскопических размеров. По крайней мере, ты остановился на кукольном габарите. — Он наклонил голову, задумчиво изучая Дина. — Знаешь, ты очень похож на Кена.

— Я заколю тебя, — сказал Дин.

Он повернулся к большой черной пепельнице в центре стола, заполненной скрепками, колпачками от ручек, резинками и пачками почтовых заметок, и схватил скрепку, которую принялся зловеще разгибать.

— Что-то нашел! — воскликнул Сэм.

Дин уронил скрепку.

— Правда?

— Нет. Но если ты попытаешься проткнуть меня чем-нибудь, я подниму тебя и положу на книжную полку. Просто сиди тихо, Кен, и позволь мне делать свое дело.

Дин пристально посмотрел на Сэма, потом сел на край пепельницы и обхватил голову руками. Его просто распирало, хотелось кричать на Сэма, чтобы этот гигант услышал его. Дин очень страдал от этого мучительного и унизительного уменьшения. Чуть раньше, когда он наконец перестал уменьшаться в размерах, Сэм поднял его и перенес на стол. Теперь без помощи Сэма Дин не смог бы спуститься вниз. Он безоговорочно доверял своему младшему брату, но степень, в которой он теперь полагался на него, немного пугала. Насмешки Дин мог принять. Он бы, скорее, встревожился, если бы Сэм не воспользовался возможностью подразнить и оскорбить его. Но кукла Кен?! Серьезно? Глаза Дина расширились, когда ему в голову пришла по-настоящему пугающая мысль, и он тайком опустил руку к паху, чтобы проверить, что его яйца все еще там. И вздохнул с облегчением — он убедился, что не стал таким никчемным, как игрушечный Кен.

Где-то над ним откашлялся Сэм.

— Мы с этим разберемся, — сказал он. — Я обещаю.

***

Прошло два часа, и Сэм уже жалел о своем обещании. В легендах страны Оз не было ничего об остаточной магии, ничего о похожем заклинании, за исключением многократно подтвержденного факта, что если ведьма тебя ударит, ты умрешь. Сэм потер лоб, пытаясь унять жужжание в мозгу, которое требовало его внимания. Чарли попала под заклятье, он знал это. Возможно, ведьма была не в полной силе после семидесяти пяти лет анабиоза. Или, может быть… ударила ли она Чарли до или после того, как Дин выстрелил в нее маковой пулей? Последовательность событий представлялась немного смутно. А еще было имя, которое выкрикнул Дин, — Зик. Жужжание в мозгу усилилось, Сэм закрыл глаза и выровнял дыхание, волна за волной спокойствие и сила стали окатывать его. Он не мог отрицать, что чувствует себя во всех отношениях лучше, чем в течение долгого времени, но его паучье чутье продолжало покалывать. Или, может быть, это просто паранойя, из того же набора страхов, которые мешали ему создать настоящий дом в бункере.

— Сэмми? — голос Дина был тихим.

Сэм открыл глаза. Брат размером с куклу стоял на страницах книги, которую читал Сэм, и неуверенно смотрел на него.

Сэм откашлялся и попытался улыбнуться.

— Думаю, нам придется провести более глубокие исследования. Я собираюсь спуститься в архив, — он сделал паузу и провел рукой по волосам. — Тебе что-нибудь надо, прежде чем я отправлюсь вниз? Еда? Может, хочешь, чтобы я поставил для тебя DVD?

Дин провел рукой по подбородку и кивнул.

— Еда звучит неплохо.

Сэм оставил брата сидеть с печальным выражением на крошечном личике на кухонном столе с тарелкой ветчины, сыра и хлеба, нарезанных очень-очень маленькими кусочками.

Первым пунктом назначения Сэма был архив. С системой хранения Летописцев работалось легко. Они использовали стандартную систему регистрации предметов, например, A1 для криптозоологии, A1.1 для Ахуизотля, A1.2 для Баньши, и так далее. Когда Сэм впервые отважился спуститься в подвал, ему потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы понять, как все устроено. Хотя большинство файлов были на английском, некоторые на латыни, а некоторые на енохианском, и даже существовала система определения того, какой язык следует использовать, Сэм еще не до конца разобрался в ней. Он не нашел ничего подходящего ни под рубрикой «магия» или «маг», ни под «сжимающийся» или Incididunt. Там не было файлов о Других или Иных Мирах, но когда он попытался найти Mtif Londoh на енохианском, то напал на золотую жилу. Очевидно, Летописцы хранили ключи не только от страны Оз, но и от Страны чудес, Нарнии, страны Грез, Перна и Земноморья. Сэма охватил такой ажиотаж, он едва сдержался от планирования отпуска в другом мире, чтобы увидеть настоящих драконов, изо всех сил заставляя себя сосредоточиться на текущей задаче. Возможно, Архимаг из Земноморья сможет противостоять магии злой ведьмы; в досье имелось описание шкатулки и хранилища, где находился ключ от Земноморья. Сэм сделал пометку в блокноте. Он просмотрел синопсисы каждого из других миров и списки артефактов оттуда, которые хранились в файлах. Когда он дошел до списока артефактов Страны чудес, ему в глаза бросилось слово «уменьшение»: хранилище 12, полка 28, коробка 39-1 х, бутылка зелья «Выпей меня». Известные эффекты: заставляет человека сжиматься. 1 торт «Съешь меня». Известные эффекты: заставляет человека расти.

— Есть! — Сэм нацарапал номер сейфа, полки и ящика и поспешил забрать артефакт, который должен был вернуть Дину его прежний размер.

***

Куски ветчины и сыра, которые Сэм нарезал для него, были величиной с ладони Дина, и, не имея никаких приборов, ему ничего не оставалось, как подносить их к лицу и грызть. Это было отстойно. И что еще хуже, во время своего последнего похода за покупками Дин принес домой Миссисипский пирог, а Сэм даже не удосужился отрезать ему крошечный кусочек. Дин вытер руки о джинсы и вздохнул. Если он хочет получить сегодня пирог, ему, вероятно, придется влезть на эту чертову тарелку и отрывать куски голыми руками. Хмм. Дин наклонил голову и посмотрел на холодильник.

На самом деле было не так уж трудно слезть со столешницы. Дин лег на живот и соскользнул на широкую хромированную ручку верхнего кухонного ящика. Затем перебрался с одной ручки ящика на другую, пока не оказался на полу. Его план состоял в том, чтобы сдвинуть дверную пломбу на холодильнике руками, а затем использовать вес своего тела для открытия двери. С нее можно без особых затруднений взобраться по полкам к пирогу; единственная опасность в том, чтобы дверь не захлопнулась бы за ним. Придется чем-то ее подпереть. Может быть, поможет этот огромный стакан противного и такого любимого натурального йогурта Сэмми. Дин скорчил гримасу, эта дрянь имела отвратительный вкус. Он бежал по кухонному полу, сосредоточенный на своей цели, погруженный в глубокие раздумья и такой же сверхосторожный, как и всегда, охотник. Именно поэтому он сразу же заметил краем глаза бронированный сгусток бегущих ног, размахивающих антеннами. Таракан. Размером с долбаного ротвейлера. Ну, вы понимаете, для Динатеперь все было относительно.

А ведь на Дине не было даже ботинок, когда его накрыло, не говоря уже об оружии или простом ноже. Тараканы плотоядны? Стоит ли ему волноваться? Таракан склонил голову набок и пошевелил усиками, и Дину этого хватило. Он медленно расстегнул ремень и вытащил его из петель. Не совсем оружие, но хоть что-то. Таракан шагнул вперед, Дин щелкнул ремнем. Не так-то легко было прочесть выражение на морде насекомого, особенно когда изо всех сил стараешься не смотреть на это мерзкое, вызывающее дрожь существо, но Дину показалось, что таракан слегка удивился. Он сделал еще один неуверенный шаг вперед, и Дин набросился на него. Таракан замер. А потом развернулся и быстро побежал прямо в небольшое отверстие в стене.

Дин сжал кулак.

— Да, вот так вот, сука! — прокричал он. — Тараканы убегают, а не лезут на рожон!

Но тут же волосы на затылке встали дыбом, когда он понял, что за его спиной стоит нечто еще более страшное, чем таракан. Он развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы нырнуть вбок, едва избежав опускающихся клыков здоровенного паука. Дин ни в коем случае не был экспертом по паукам, но он как-то помог Сэмми делать по ним проект в средней школе, и если правильно помнил, это был американский паук-волк. И если Дин думал, что таракан был мерзким, то он не шел ни в какое сравнение с ужасом от вида паука. Слишком много глаз, слишком много ног! Дин принялся щелкать ремнем на этого зверя, когда тот напал на него. Дину удалось выкатиться из-под мохнатых лап, он вскочил на ноги и последовал за тараканом в дыру, где, как он надеялся, было относительно безопасно.

— Какого черта, Летописцы! — ворчал он, углубляясь в мышиную нору. — Вы создаете самое могущественное место на Земле, ограждаете его от любого зла, когда-либо созданного, но не можете защитить его от долбаных насекомых!

***

Сэм появился на кухне с маленьким ящичком, в котором находились зелье для питья и пирог для еды, как раз вовремя — он успел увидеть, как брат бросился в дыру в стене с пауком-волком на хвосте.

— Дин! — крикнул он. — Дин! Какого черта, чувак? Выходи на открытое место!

Ответа не последовало.

Дерьмо.

Может быть, в одном из шкафов завалялся какой-нибудь инсектицид? Сэм хлопнул себя по голове. Нет, он не мог распылять яд в дыру, когда Дин всего лишь восемь дюймов ростом — ему явно не поздоровится.

Почему Дин забежал в эту мышиную нору? Он уже ранен? Неужели паук укусил его? Ничего не поделаешь: придется идти за ним.

Сэм поставил чемодан на кухонную скамью и открыл его. Достал из футляра зелье «Выпей меня» и откупорил его, поднес к губам и застыл. Если он собирается напасть на паука, ему понадобится оружие. Когда Дин съежился в размерах, его одежда тоже съежилась, и, насколько Сэм помнил, одежда Алисы тоже уменьшалась. А если бы у него было оружие, оно бы тоже уменьшилось? Почему бы и нет. Сэм быстро схватил пару больших ножей из второго ящика и крепко держал их в одной руке, пока пил зелье.

Сжиматься было странно. Это причиняло боль и дезориентировало, вызывая головокружение и тошноту, но в конце концов он стал такого же размера, что и Дин. И ножи действительно уменьшились вместе с ним.

Сэм рванул с места. Он нашел Дина глубоко в мышиной норе, сражающегося с пауком, который стоял на задних лапах, отчаянно размахивая передними, а Дин отбивался от него ремнем, как какой-то странный укротитель львов.

Сэм вонзил нож в спину паука. Затем развернулся и напал на него, полоснув по лапам другим ножом. Паук упал на землю, его оторванные конечности скрючились, он подергался какое-то время и наконец остался лежать неподвижно.

— Ты в порядке, Дин?

— Прекрасно. — Дин вгляделся в него сквозь темноту. — О боже. Тебя тоже достало ведьмино зелье, да?

Сэм неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Не совсем так. Я нашел флакон «Выпей меня».

Дин уставился на него.

— И ты?..

— Выпил его. Да.

Дин протиснулся мимо мертвого паука и шагнул к Сэму.

— Не хочу вдаваться в подробности, но какого черта, Сэм? Ты же должен был придумать, как мне снова стать нормальным, а не уменьшаться самому!

Сэм указал ножом на паука.

— Тебя собирались съесть! Кроме того, у меня припасен соответствующий пирог. Достаточно, чтобы мы оба снова стали большими.

— Который «Съешь меня»? — эхом отозвался Дин. — Тогда ладно. Веди, Соня.

Они молча прошли на кухню.

— Ну и где же тортик?

Сэм потер рукой подбородок.

— Я оставил его на столе.

Дин поднял бровь.

— Гениальный ход.

— Ну, я не хотел ставить его на пол, чтобы не добралась мышь или что-то еще. Кроме того, ты же смог спуститься оттуда, так что мы сможем залезть наверх.

Подъем оказался труднее, чем спуск. Подниматься по вертикальному склону, пользуясь только голыми руками было нелегко, и Дин старался не чувствовать себя обессиленным из-за того, что Сэм, качок с выпирающими бицепсами Арнольда Шварценеггера, почти не вспотел.

— Итак, — выдохнул Дин, наблюдая, как брат убирает волосы с глаз, — если я кукла Кен, значит ли это, что ты Барби? Я имею в виду, у тебя же волосы, верно?

Сэм закатил глаза, оторвал пару кусков пирога и протянул один брату.

— Почему это не мог быть пирог «Съешь меня»? — спросил Дин, прежде чем проглотить сухой, безвкусный кусок выпечки. Он смотрел, как Сэм тоже сжевал свою часть, и ждал.

Но ничего не произошло.

— И сколько времени это должно занять?

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Зелье «Выпей меня» подействовало сразу. Может быть, нам нужно съесть больше?

В конце концов они съели весь пирог, и ничего не изменилось. Дин взял со стола записку размером с визитную карточку, спрятанную в футляре. Он прочел его и с раздражением швырнул Сэму. 

_— Хранится с мая 1946 года. Может подвергнуться порче. Прием внутрь после 1947 года не рекомендуется._

У Сэма хватило такта принять застенчивый вид.

— Ладно, я не стал читать мелкий шрифт.

— Отлично, — нахмурился Дин, — просто отлично. Знаешь, мой матрас в таком виде не узнает меня. А учитывая наш игрушечный размер, каждый раз, когда мы захотим поесть и будем лезть в холодильник, там все быстро состарится. И как скоро дерьмо в наших шкафах будет «не рекомендовано к употреблению»? Как, черт возьми, мы вообще достанем еды? А кто будет заботиться о моей малышке? Черт возьми, Сэм! — Дин махнул рукой. — У нас Кроули в подвале, куча ангелов наверху со сбитыми настройками, вечно бухой Кевин, Кас не пойми где, а мы с тобой восемь долбаных дюймов ростом! Читать мелкий шрифт, прежде чем говорить: «Дорогой, я уменьшил Винчестеров!», было бы хорошей идеей, Мистер Стэнфордская юридическая школа!

Дин на мгновение замолк, задумался, сможет ли Зик помочь им, но не хотелось рисковать и звать ангела. Тот и так сейчас изо всех своих потрепанных сил пытается спасти Чарли, и, кроме того, Сэм уже начал что-то подозревать.

— Ладно, Дин, — сказал он, широко раскинув руки, состроив стервозную гримасу, — в следующий раз, когда тебя будет поедать гигантский паук, я обязательно сяду и прочитаю все бумаги, прежде чем спасать твою жизнь!

Дин уставился на него.

— Мы, — медленно и отчетливо произнес он, — восемь дюймов ростом. Восемь дюймов! А этот пирог, он просто издевается над нами: _«О, ты хочешь снова стать большим? Съешь меня!»_

Сэм провел рукой по волосам.

— Нам просто нужно найти свежий.

Дин нахмурился.

— А где мы возьмем такой?

— В Стране чудес, — сказал Сэм. — У меня есть ключ.

***

Смотреть поверх толпы, иметь возможность наклониться над бильярдным столом, чтобы сделать удар, быть способным снимать вещи с высоких полок… До сих пор Сэм не осознавал, насколько он воспринимал свой рост как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Последние пятнадцать минут они с Дином двигали стул от стола в библиотеке, чтобы дотянуться до дверной ручки. Оба вспотели. Дин дважды оцарапал палец ноги, и Сэм был благодарен судьбе за то, что он уменьшился в ботинках.

Как только дотолкали кресло, Дин вскарабкался на мягкое кожаное сиденье. Сэм стиснул зубы, согнулся в коленях и поднял толстый медный ключ с пола плавным движением. Его бицепсы вздулись, рубашка задралась, когда он, пошатываясь, поднял ключ над головой.

— Эй, Сэмми?

Сэм посмотрел на Дина. Ему не понравилась ухмылка на лице брата.

— Если есть ключ, — провозгласил Дин, театрально разводя руками, — то должен быть и замок!

— Заткнись. По крайней мере, я не выгляжу идиотом, произнося свои реплики!

Сэм сунул ключ Дину, который вырвал его у него из рук с ворчливым проклятием.

— Ого, тяжелая штуковина!

Сэм забрался наверх к Дину, который стоял, небрежно прислонившись к высокому ключу. Они некоторое время пялились на дверную ручку. Дин откашлялся.

— Ну, думаю, ты можешь меня подтолкнуть, а потом я, ну ты знаешь, вставлю ключ в замок.

— Чувак, он тяжелый.

Дин ухмыльнулся.

— Эй, ты здесь не единственный, у кого есть мускулы. Я тоже ем кашу, ты же знаешь.

Сэм, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся.

— Нет, не знаю. Ты ненавидишь каши.

Дин сверкнул искренней улыбкой, его глаза искрились теплом.

— Да ну, может, ты и хиппи, жующий гранолу с робосамовскими тренировками, но с моей силой в верхней части тела все в порядке. Черт возьми, я уже достаточно раз прижимал тебя к земле, чтобы ты это понял.

Сэм закатил глаза.

— О'кей, значит, ты лучше умеешь драться врукопашную. Но мы оба знаем, что я сильнее.

— Верно, — кивнул Дин. — Я не могу удержать и тебя, и ключ, так что… — Дин поднял ключ, удерживая его перед собой. — Подкинь меня, Сэмми!

Дин выронил ключ восемь раз и дважды выпал из сцепленных рук Сэма. К тому времени, когда ключ вошел в замочную скважину, парни все были в синяках и раздражении, мышцы гудели, а подмышки промокли от пота.

Дин повернул ручку и медленно толкнул дверь. Она распахнулась…

— Долбаный сад, что ли ? Я думал, что это будет Страна Чудес! Это… — Дин энергично замахал руками.

— Сад Алисы, — сказал Сэм. — Там где-то кроличья нора.

***

Сказать, что Дин был не в восторге от того, что ему пришлось идти пешком через сад, было бы преуменьшением эпических масштабов. Траву усеивали хрупкие опавшие листья, которые искололи его босые ноги, а пробираться мимо марширующих колонн муравьев размером с крыс было чертовски жутко. Гигантская веревка, которую они с Сэмом тащили за собой, была неудобной и тяжелой. Дина бестло, что все оказалось намного сложнее, чем могло бы быть. Быть размером с куклу Кена — это отстой.

— Чувак, — рявкнул он на Сэма, — ты хоть знаешь, где эта чертова кроличья нора?

Сэм кивнул.

— Алиса сидела под деревом на берегу реки и читала вместе со своей сестрой, так что, — он указал рукой на дуб у ручья, — скорее всего, это было там. А потом побежала через поле к изгороди, — Сэм указал на маршрут вероятного бегства Алисы. — Значит, кроличья нора должна быть где-то под той частью изгороди.

Им потребовалось десять минут, чтобы добраться до места. На полпути огромная белая бабочка хотела сесть Сэму на голову, и Сэм завизжал, как девчонка, и принялся колотить по ней руками, а Дин смеялся и жалел, что у него нет мобильника все это запечатлеть. Но даже без фотографий он сможет дразнить Сэма вечно. Изгородь выглядела жутко. Здесь было слишком много паутины, в центре которой собрались уродливые толстые паукообразные размером с кошку и глядели на потенциальную добычу слишком большим количеством глаз. Дин вздрогнул. А потом склонил голову набок, услышав мяуканье.

— Чувак…

— Шшш! — Сэм поднял руку. — Нас преследуют.

Там, по другую сторону изгороди, видимая сквозь спутанные ветви и листья притаилась угольно-серая кошка с ярко-зелеными глазами.

Дин бросил веревку и очень медленно вытащил из-за пояса кухонный нож.

— Чувак! — прошипел Сэм. — Ты не можешь нападать на кошку с ножом! Это, наверное, домашнее животное какого-нибудь ребенка. Они будут убиты горем! Кроме того, погляди, она прекрасна.

Дин фыркнул.

— Посмотрим, какая она, по-твоему, прелестная, когда поиграет с тобой, как с игрушкой. Это хищник, Сэмми, безжалостный и хладнокровный. Почему она так трясет задницей?

Сэм склонил голову набок и широко раскрыл глаза.

— Кажется, она…

Кошка прыгнула, и Сэм с Дином бросились врассыпную. Дин несколько раз перекувырнулся, прежде чем встать на колени с ножом наготове. Он был рад видеть, что Сэм, откатившись в сторону, повторил его позу. Кошка растерялась, за кем же из них охотиться, и, похоже, не оценила их маневров, несвойственных обычной добыче. Прижав уши, она присела и зашипела на них. Неожиданно ее очень пушистый хвост принялся рассерженно хлестать по кустам.

— Иди найди кроличью нору, — сказал Дин брату. — Я задержу пушистика здесь.

Кошка пристально посмотрела на Дина, Сэм кивнул, медленно отступая назад, поднимая веревку и таща ее за собой.

Дин поймал кошачий взгляд и, удерживая его, направил на животное всю энергию внутреннего задиристого альфа-самца, вдруг получится отпугнуть. Глаза у кошки стали черными, как у демона,шерсть встала дыбом, Дин понял, что он разозлил кошку еще больше. Она взвыла, громко и пронзительно, Дин поморщился, мужественно сопротивляясь искушению заткнуть уши. Вместо этого он бросился на кошку с боевым кличем Уильяма Уоллеса, размахивая перед собой маленьким ножом.

Кошка не убежала, как он надеялся, — она прыгнула на него, и, черт возьми, Дину вовсе не хотелось бить ее ножом, это было бы просто неправильно. Вместо этого он засунул нож обратно за пояс и бросился кошке в лапы, заставив споткнуться, а затем выкатился из-под нее, дернув ее за хвост. После чего моментально вскочил на ноги и понесся к изгороди.

Кошка развернулась, угрожающе зарычала и бросилась в погоню.

— Дин! — Сэм отчаянно махал ему рукой. — Я нашел кроличью нору!

Дин повернул к нему, а кошка догоняла.

— Ты закрепил веревку?

— Да. — Уже подбежав к норе, Дин увидел, что веревка крепилась к нижним ветвям изгороди и свисала в яму. — Мы вернемся, не беспокойся, просто прыгай!

— Ты уверен, что это безопасно?

Дин уже чувствовал за спиной запах рыбы, исходивший от кошки.

— Совершенно уверен, — энергично кивнул Сэм.

— О'кей, это утешает! — Дин прыгнул в кроличью нору. — Джеронимо!

Он почувствовал порыв ветра, когда Сэм прыгнул следом, и они начали падать.

Очень, очень медленно.

— Кошка следит за кроличьей норой, — сказал Сэм сверху. — Она выглядит взбешенной.

— Потрясающе.

Дин попытался смотреть вниз, но было слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть, поэтому он огляделся по сторонам и с удивлением увидел карты, картины, полки и шкафы. Он протянул руку и, падая, сорвал с полки жестяную банку.

— Патока? Черт возьми, что такое патока?

— Я думаю, это английская штука, немного похожая на мелассу, — ответил Сэм.

Брови Дина взлетели вверх.

— Чувак! Мы только что были в Англии? Этот сад был в Англии? Это же офигенно!

Сэм фыркнул.

— Серьезно, Дин? Ты восемь дюймов ростом и медленно падаешь в кроличью нору в Стране чудес, но самое удивительное для тебя, что наш путь проходит через Англию?

Пролетая дальше, Дин поставил патоку на другую полку.

— Заткнись, Сэмми.

— Потрясающий ответ, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Нет, правда.

Дин решил не обращать на него внимания и занялся тем, что снимал с полок разные предметы и рассматривал их. Он увидел банку с надписью «апельсиновый джем» и успел схватить ее. Наверное, еще одна английская штука, что-то вроде желе, подумал он, но когда открыл банку, она была пуста. Дин понюхал пустую банку — очень цитрусовый запах, прежде чем вернуть ее на другую полку.

— Эй, Дин!

Дин взглянул на Сэма, во всяком случае, на его ноги.

— Что?

— Помнишь то лето, которое мы провели у Бобби? Тебе было лет десять, наверное. Мы тогда нашли старую книгу «Алисы в Стране чудес», и ты читал мне ее каждый вечер по чуть-чуть. А иногда Бобби читал нам.

— Смутно, — ответил Дин. Больше всего о том визите он помнил, как его отец и Бобби поссорились — папа посчитал, что Бобби недостаточно усердно тренировал его старшего сына.

— Много лет спустя Бобби сказал мне, — тихо произнес Сэм, — что «Алиса в Стране чудес» была любимой книгой Карен. Представляешь, как бы он обрадовался, если бы узнал, что мы попали в Страну чудес.

— Ага, — сказал Дин и плюхнулся на кучу сухих листьев.

— Ох, — Сэм рухнул на него сверху.

— Черт тебя побери, слезь с меня, чувак!

Парни вскочили на ноги и огляделись. Перед ними лежал только один путь — вперед по темному туннелю. Они шли, пока не дошли до крутого угла, а когда свернули, то оказались в длинном низком коридоре. С потолка свисали ряды фонарей, отбрасывая мягкий оранжевый свет, достаточно яркий, чтобы можно было различить темные силуэты закрытых дверей по всему залу.

— Зал запертых дверей, — сказал Сэм. — Стеклянный столик должен быть где-то здесь.

Дин кивнул.

— А торт должен быть под ним, верно?

По молчаливому соглашению они направились в противоположные стороны зала.

— Нашел стол! — позвал Дин. — Но под ним ничего нет!

— А на нем что-нибудь есть? — крикнул Сэм с другого конца.

Дин встал под столом и задрал голову вверх.

— Похоже, там есть ключ. Как думаешь, мы, наверное, должны взять ключ со стола, чтобы зелье появилось, а затем снять зелье, чтобы появился торт?

— Может быть. — Сэм материализовался рядом с ним. — Сможешь забраться туда и достать его, если я тебя подтолкну?

Прежде чем Дин успел что-то ответить, чье-то громкое покашливание заставило их обернуться. Челюсти обоих отвисли, когда они увидели открывшееся перед ними зрелище.

— Чувак, — сказал Дин, — на этом кролике нет штанов.

Сэм изумленно уставился на него.

— Странно, что на нем жилет и охотничья куртка, а в руках часы с брелоком и трость.

— Верно, — кивнул Дин, широко раскрыв глаза. — Очевидно, — он откашлялся и провел рукой по подбородку. — Но почему без штанов?

— Эй, — сказал Кролик, — я тут стою вообще-то.

— Да, — торжественно согласился Дин. Он наклонил голову к брату и заговорил уголком рта: — Он говорящий, Сэмми.

— Привет, — Сэм шагнул вперед и протянул кролику руку. — Меня зовут Сэм. А это мой брат Дин.

Кролик смотрел на него, пока он не опустил руку.

— Вы что, мыши? Странно вы выглядите как для мышей.

— Ммм, нет, мы не…

— Что вы делаете в моей норе? — спросил кролик.

— Мы пришли за тортом, — сказал Дин.

Кролик перевел свои красные глаза на Дина.

— Не припомню, чтобы я приглашал мышей на чай. Или вы просто проходили мимо по пути к Безумному Шляпнику? В конце концов, он устраивает лучшие чаепития.

— Мы не мыши! — быстро вставил Сэм, прежде чем Дин успел непреднамеренно принять приглашение к Безумному Шляпнику, которое могло бы закончиться очень, очень плохо. — Мы люди. Которые уменьшились. И мы пришли сюда, чтобы найти немного того самого торта «Съешь меня», который заставляет расти. Алиса писала…

Лицо кролика просветлело. 

— Вы знаете Алису?

— Лично — нет. Вы ее знали?

Кролик отрицательно покачал головой.

— Но мой прапрапрадедушка очень хорошо ее знал. Значит, вы из мира Алисы?

Сэм ответил утвердительно, и кролик спросил его, не знают ли они Хаггерти.

— Хаггерти? Да. Он был Летописцем, как и мы. Вы с ним знакомы?

— Нет, мой прадедушка. Он там был. Хаггерти был одержим тем, что он называл «другие миры».

Дин откашлялся и потер руки.

— Итак. Вы можете помочь нам с тортиком «Съешь меня»?

— Идите за мной. — Кролик повернулся, взмахнув охотничьей курткой, и направился к ближайшей зеленой двери.

Дин усмехнулся.

— Мы идем за Белым Кроликом, Сэмми. Думаю, мы скоро узнаем, насколько глубока эта кроличья нора на самом деле!

***

Кролик провел их в громадную кладовую, стены которой от пола до потолка состояли из полок. К полкам вела высокая лестница, и кролик передвинул ее к секции с надписью «Волшебные продукты», а затем стал карабкаться вверх, пока совсем не скрылся из виду. Внимание Дина привлекла ваза с яркими радужными конфетами, и он шагнул было к ней, но брат дернул его назад.

— Ничего не трогай, — прошипел Сэм.

— Я и не собирался…

Сэм поднял бровь, и Дин вздохнул.

— Отлично, — он засунул руки в передние карманы джинсов. — Счастлив?

Сэм прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Просто помни — мы в Стране чудес. А в Стране чудес все имеет обыкновение идти не так, как надо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты съел конфету и, не знаю, превратился в гигантскую чернику или что-то в этом роде.

Дин не стал уточнять, что они все-таки не на шоколадной фабрике Вилли Вонки, а просто кивнул и уставился на лестницу.

Когда кролик спустился вниз, у него под мышкой были зажаты две смородиновые лепешки и две маленькие бутылочки с зельем. Он протянул каждому по кусочку, а потом по бутылке.

— На тот случай, если ты станешь слишком большой, — сказал он. — Алиса перестаралась с тортом и выросла до девяти футов, пришлось подгонять до нужного размера.

— Спасибо, — Дин тут же начал разворачивать торт.

— Нет! — закричал кролик. — Не здесь! Ты же никогда не выберешься из кроличьей норы, если будешь размером с обычного человека. Алиса, может, и смогла выскользнуть, но она была гибкой девчонкой. Сначала вернитесь наверх, а потом съешьте торт.

Сэм поднял руку.

— Одна маленькая проблема с этим… У нас там сидит кошка и следит за кроличьей норой.

Кролик усмехнулся.

— Ах да, прапрапраправнучка Дины. Она действительно воображает себя охотницей. Пойдемте со мной.

Они последовали за кроликом из кладовки, через холл и обратно по туннелю на дно норы. Кролик протянул руку и нажал кнопку, встроенную в стену туннеля, и все вокруг осветилось.

Кролик нахмурился и ткнул пальцем в болтающуюся веревку.

— Ваша, я так понимаю?

Сэм согласно кивнул.

Кролик ухмыльнулся (что было довольно жутко наблюдать) и потянул за рычаг. Послышалось жужжание гидравлики, затем часть стены туннеля открылась, и перед ними появилась деревянная платформа.

— Это лифт, — услужливо подсказал кролик. — Ступайте на борт. Он выстрелит вас наверх в мгновение ока, и когда вы пробьете поверхность, он разбрызгает воду вокруг, даст воздушный гудок и отпугнет эту проклятую кошку. Только помните, что вам придется очень быстро спрыгнуть.

— Класс! — одобрил Дин. — Вот это мужик!

— Кролик.

— Да, верно.

Кролик втолкнул их на платформу.

— Держитесь за шляпы! — радостно крикнул он, потянул за рычаг, и платформа взлетела, мгновенно промчавшись мимо всех полок, и пулей вылетела прямо в сад с оглушающим грохотом. Они спрыгнули с доски, и Дин с удовлетворением наблюдал, как кошка скрывается в глубине сада.

— Ну и охотница! — крикнул он ей вслед. Рядом с ним Сэм разворачивал свой торт, и Дин быстро последовал его примеру. Они ели понемногу из предосторожности, чтобы не вырасти больше дома, и не спускали глаз с кустов, чтобы не столкнуться еще с каким-нибудь представителем волшебного английского народца. Но никто не следил за ними, кроме кошки. Дин подумал, что неплохо съесть немного больше торта, чем следовало, чтобы вырасти до шести футов шести дюймов, потому что он немного скучал по тем дням, когда возвышался над маленьким Сэмми. Но, в конце концов, это было бы нечестно, и, кроме того, Дин решил, что он и так потрясающий при своем росте. Кошка, как он заметил, сидела в зарослях, пригнувшись к земле, ее глаза были огромными, как жидкие черные шары. Дин, теперь уже вернувшийся к своему обычному росту, не мог удержаться от искушения бросить чем-нибудь в нее.

— Как тебе понравятся эти яблоки? — заорал он. — Не очень-то весело, когда ты такой маленький, правда?

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Прекрати, пока кто-нибудь не позвонил в Защиту животных. Или как там это здесь называется.

— Да, — Дин снова подбежал к брату. — Наверное, нам лучше вернуться домой. Не хотелось бы объяснять британским копам, как мы сюда попали.

Когда они выходили из бункера в Страну чудес, то сунули ножку стула в дверной проем, чтобы дверь оставалась приоткрыта. Сэм выдернул один из своих длинных волос и липкой лентой, которую нашел в нижнем кухонном ящике, закрепил поперек дверной щели. Чтобы они узнали, если в их отсутствие в бункер проберется кто-то выше пяти дюймов. К счастью, когда Сэм наклонился, чтобы проверить свою сигнализацию, волос оказался нетронутым.

— Ах, — сказал Дин, когда они закрыли за собой дверь и вынули ключ. — Дом, милый дом.

Сэм снова открыл дверь, чтобы убедиться, что Страна чудес исчезла. 

— Положу-ка ключ обратно. И заодно остатки торта и бутылки с зельем закрою в ящике для хранения чудес.

— О'кей, — крикнул Дин ему вслед. — Я приготовлю нам гамбургеры.

Ответом ему послужил взмах руки.

Позже, когда Дин поджарил два лучших в мире чизбургера с беконом, вручную нарезал картошку фри и даже сделал салат (он все еще не мог прийти в себя, сколько разных видов помидоров там было), он сложил все на поднос и отправился на поиски брата.

Сэм свернулся калачиком в кресле из пурпурной кожи и красного дерева в углу библиотеки, читая тонкую книгу в коричневой кожаной обложке.

— Чувак, — Дин поднял поднос, — еда. Будет легче есть за столом.

Сэм усмехнулся, его взгляд смягчился.

— Как я уже говорил, домохозяйка из пятидесятых.

— И я повторю — сука, у меня есть деревянный черпак и я не побоюсь им воспользоваться. А теперь давай поедим.

Сэм присоединился к нему за столом с картой, все еще держа книгу в руке.

— Что ты читаешь? — спросил Дин.

Сэм откашлялся.

— Вообще-то это дневник Алисы. Настоящей Алисы. Оказывается, она была охотницей. Что касается ее истории, то она определенно не для детей. Там много наркотиков, — Сэм закатил глаза. — И ты действительно не хочешь знать, что она сделала с этой гусеницей, чувак. Как бы то ни было, Алиса на самом деле охотилась за каким-то прыгающим по измерениям монстром, который похищал и издевался над проститутками. Она выследила его в Стране чудес, но не смогла привлечь к ответственности, потому что он был из влиятельной семьи. Двадцать или около того лет спустя он вернулся в Лондон и снова начал действовать, и на этот раз он убивал. Алиса снова выследила его в Стране Чудес и предъявила его семье доказательства его преступлений, и на этот раз семья казнила его. Ну, знаешь, ему отрубили голову.

— Ух ты! — проговорил Дин с полным ртом гамбургера, и кусочки салата вылетали у него изо рта. — Определенно не диснеевский фильм. Итак, мы говорим о Валете червей, верно? Он украл несколько пирожков?

Сэм кивнул.

— Также известный как Джек-потрошитель.

— Срань господня! — Дин разинул рот. — Так как же Льюис Кэрролл попал в сказку «Алиса в Стране чудес»?

Сэм жевал гамбургер с блаженным выражением лица.

— О боже, это действительно здорово, Дин.

Лицо Дина просветлело.

— Я в курсе.

Сэм сглотнул.

— Чарльз Доджсон, настоящее имя Льюиса Кэрролла, познакомился с Алисой на вечеринке, и после нескольких затяжек опиумной трубки она рассказала ему о своих приключениях в Стране чудес. Через пару недель он рассказал детям своих друзей, из которых одну девочку тоже звали Алиса, версию этой истории с рейтингом «G», и она попросила записать ее. Остальное, как говорится, уже история.

Они молча доели гамбургеры, Сэм держал дневник Алисы в одной руке и время от времени хихикал. За гамбургерами последовал Миссисипский пирог, и Сэм закатил глаза от порнозвуков, которые издавал Дин, пока ел свою порцию. Наконец Сэм оторвался от тарелки и зевнул, потирая рукой опустившиеся веки.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Сэмми?

— Просто немного устал, не больше, чем обычно.

— Хорошо, — Дин поднялся на ноги. — Схожу проверю Кевина, надо убедиться, что торчащие соски Стэмпид Долли Партон Дикси еще не убили парня. А тебе следует успокоиться. Прошло совсем немного времени после испытаний, и никто не знает, как все эти сокращения и обратный рост повлияли на тебя.

Сэм согласился, что отдохнет, и как только Дин ушел, он подошел к книжным полкам и стал искать, в чем бы ему затеряться до конца вечера. На самой верхней полке он увидел трилогию о Земноморье. Он с улыбкой потянулся к ней и пообещал себе, что никогда больше не будет считать высокий рост само собой разумеющимся.


End file.
